


Carnal Captivity

by wingedmermaid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, porn with plot (just a sprinkling though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedmermaid/pseuds/wingedmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your deep-space mission was taken by the same sort of alien ship that menaced Earth a few months earlier. Now you're stuck in a giant spaceship full of robots and a tall purple alien who can't seem to stay away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnal Captivity

**Author's Note:**

> I... have nothing to say for myself. I was re-watching Voltron and there's one scene where Haxus gives this wide, self-assured smirk and I had a sudden burning need for this. So I wrote it.
> 
> Thank you to my darling [fanonorcanon](http://fanonorcanon.tumblr.com) for beta-ing and finding me a title ♥
> 
> Necessary assumptions include: Haxus has survived his literal fall from grace and held onto his place in the Galra empire.

When the door swished open you were ready. You were crouched in the shadows near the side it disappeared into and your blanket was gathered up into a sort of vaguely human form in the far corner with your food underneath it to give it a little more shape. You hoped it would be enough to distract your guard even if only for a second or two. As the guard stepped in you grabbed the edge of the door and threw yourself around it. You cleared the guard’s feet and the moment your hands left the frame you scrabbled at the floor for purchase. You were weaponless so if you didn’t move fast enough- 

“What’s this?” 

You felt something grab you by the back of your jumpsuit and despite your flailing you were lifted into the air. You heard fabric tear as you were flung back into your cell like a doll and landed in a heap with a pained grunt. You lifted your head in time to see a tall Galra approach and crouch in front of you. He had a thin face with sharp cheekbones and his ears were pointed and bent at the tips, less furry than some of the Galra you’d seen. He dropped the tattered remains of your purple tunic on the floor in front of you and a slow smile spread over his face exposing sharp teeth and narrowing his expressive eyes. Your stomach tightened with fear and you pushed yourself away as quickly as you could get your feet under you again. He gestured with an outstretched hand and the door swished closed behind him. You froze, halfway to the back of your cell. “Human,” he said casually, “What do you think you are doing?”

You swallowed the nervous lump in your throat and spoke clearly and calmly, “Escaping. Why, what did it look like I was doing?” 

His smile stretched further and he stood, towering above you. “It looked like you were failing to me.” He pointed some sort of device at you that hissed and beeped as strange symbols popped up on its red display.

You got to your feet as well, refusing to let him take any advantage if you didn’t have to give it. “Sometimes failure leads to discovery.”

“Oh?” The Galra tucked the thing away on the back of his belt. When he stepped forward you couldn’t stop yourself from taking a half-step back. They were so big. This one was more lean than some you’d seen but he was taller and the contours of his armour showed off well-defined muscles. “Is it not a waste of your resources? The Colosseum awaits you eventually.”

“Have fun watching me die then,” you told him flatly, hands balled into impotent fists at your sides. “I’m a scientist, not a warrior.”

“We shall see... Not all scientists fall to the blade so quickly,” he sounded thoughtful as he regarded you with glowing yellow eyes. His careful enunciation didn’t match the indifferent violence of his words. 

This conversation didn’t seem to have a point but it was true that you had limited resources. “Why are you here?”

He paused and looked at you consideringly. “We know little about your planet and your species. You might be of use to us.”

You frowned. “I’m not going to tell you anything useful.”

“I am aware that you will fight,” he almost purred, “But I have a particular weakness for seeing how quickly I can break new things. That is why I asked to have you before they tossed you to the arena or gave you to the Druids.”

You stood still as he prowled around you, examining you intently. You swallowed again and hoped his strange, bat-like ears wouldn’t betray you to him. “You missed the show when they brought me in? All of us got stripped and sanitized and forced into these suits.”

“Sadly I had other duties to attend to.” He reached up and drew the back of his clawed hand down your cheek. “You have the same naked countenance as the Alteans.”

You had no idea what he was talking about so you settled for glaring at him. He turned his hand over and touched your chin with the pad of one finger. “So soft. So fragile. How did your species survive so long?”

“We’re good with our hands,” you growled at him.

“Not good enough, clearly.” He leaned in until you could see pointed white teeth flash as he spoke. “Since you are here now and I hear you put up no fight at all.”

Rage spiked in your chest and you slammed your forehead forward but he simply caught you by the throat, letting you choke yourself on his hand as you tried to reach his stupid, bright eyes with your fingernails. You stumbled back to gasp for air as basic functions dampened your fury but he didn’t let you go, following and keeping his long fingers wrapped loosely around your throat until your back hit the wall. You could feel the points of his claws digging into the back of your neck. “Do Galra even have assholes?” you spat at him, “Because that is absolutely what you are.”

“Resorting to insults now?” The Galra clicked his tongue at you in disapproval. “Not as interesting as I’d hoped.” He shoved you harder against the cold metal wall and leaned in again. “What can you hope to gain from that?”

You manage a crooked sort of grin and ignored the pressure on your throat as you spoke, “Some people react very badly to insults.”

“Mm,” he hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose that is true.”

“Worth a tr- what are you doing?”

The Galra was touching your face again. The pads of his fingers tracing abstract lines on your cheek. “So soft...” he mused. 

“Stop it, I didn’t give you permission to touch me,” you told him firmly.

That unnerving smile stretched languidly across his face again. “Permission? I don’t need permission to touch a prisoner.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Look here you furry sack of-”

He touched something on the shoulder of your jumpsuit and it cracked open down the side of your chest. You shoved frantically at the Galra but he caught both your wrists easily and pressed them to the wall above your head with one hand. “Are you this soft all over?” he asked as he nosed down your neck. The tip of his nose was just a tiny bit damp and the furred crest on his head tickled your jaw.

“Get off me!” You couldn’t keep the fright and revulsion out of your voice as you tried to plant a knee in his junk but he deflected your leg with an easy movement of his own and pulled your wrists up until you were forced onto your toes. You grunted in pain at the uncomfortable position. When he began to peel back your body suit you tried a different tack. “Yes. I am. We only have sparse, fine body hair except for on our heads, as you can see. Now stop it and tell me what you really want from me.”

“What I really want...” He pulled back just enough to look at you appraisingly. “I want to know your weaknesses.”

You snorted. “Like hell, buddy.”

“I do not need you to tell me.” He slid his free hand inside your suit and splayed his fingers over your stomach. “I have you right here.”

You forced yourself to take long, slow breaths and push the panic down. “I told you. I’m a scientist. My weaknesses won’t give you any insight into my people’s fighters or labourers.”

“I think you are lying,” his voice snapped with sudden rage and you went still instinctively. He dug his fingertips in a little. “Your race does not distinguish so neatly between classes. Do not try to mislead me.”

You tried not to think of how vulnerable your stomach would be to his claws. You took a shallow breath. “You’ve already scanned me. What more can you need?”

He leaned in until his face was pressed to your neck again and breathed in. “Mm... Are you afraid?”

“You think I’m stupid?” you answered shortly. “You have sharp teeth.”

“I can smell it on your skin...” He dragged his hand slowly down your stomach and you shuddered as the claws scratched you.

“Okay,” you said more to distract yourself than anything, “You don’t know anything about my planet but you want to know how to break me.” His breath was hot on your neck and you had to work hard not to shiver. “That means you’re trying to destroy at least one human. Which mean you must have been the ones who fucked up the Kerberos mission.”

“Very good,” he purred with a sarcastic lilt. “What else can you deduce?”

The next logic step gave you some comfort. “They are fighting you.” The Galra paused and moved back enough that you could see a slight frown forming on his face. You smirked at him as you spoke the next words, “And you are not winning.”

“Not bad. But not entirely true. We have not won yet, but we will. It is inevitable.” He didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. You frowned. 

“For you, the fight is personal.”

His face froze for the briefest of moments before the self-assured smirk spread across his face again. “And how would you know that?”

“Your reactions. You’re invested in this somehow. They’ve hurt you or taken something from you.”

“And what would you know?” His hand tightened on your wrists until you were sure you could hear the bones grating against each other. “Little earthling. Primitive. Helpless. Alone.”

You gasped and he leaned in until his mouth was only inches from yours, inhaling deeply. “Ah...” he sighed softly.

You could see the tiny furs that covered his nose. “This is getting weirdly intimate...” you squeaked out through clenched teeth.

Abruptly the pressure was gone and you slumped down against the wall as you caught yourself. He was regarding you through half-closed eyes. You drew your hands to your chest and cradled them there as you watched him, unsure if this new stillness heralded something worse.

“Now that is an idea.” He took your chin in one large hand and tilted your face up to his. “I’ve never had a furless woman.”

“Oh god...” You squeaked, eyes wide with horror. “I- I don’t think we’re compatible. Different solar systems and all that- Oh!” He grabbed the gaping seam of your jumpsuit and yanked. It pulled away easily despite your attempts to restrain it, exposing your chest to his yellow gaze. 

“Compatible enough I am sure,” he decided.

“No. No, I don’t think so,” you could hear your voice shaking. “Rape is not a good idea. I might just break completely and then where will you be?”

“Rape,” he snorted disdainfully, “Is not what I have in mind.”

“Wait, what-” You flinched as he grabbed your wrists and pulled them apart, pushing his face between your breasts. He inhaled deeply then let out a long, shaky breath. You frowned down at him, momentarily distracted. “Are you getting off on my fear?”

“You have no idea,” he breathed into your skin, dense fur silky against your bare skin, “how exquisite you smell.”

Furry rapist psychos was not what you’d had in mind when you’d signed up to look for life on other planets. “You’re crazy. I haven’t bathed in days. I smell gross.”

He let out mirthless chuckle. “Your species is a miracle. You cannot hear. You cannot smell. Your sight is the only useful sense you have for survival.” 

You shoved him away and began trying to put your suit back together with shaky hands. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, Galra, but I can assure you I am very confused.”

The Galra shook his head, hard, as if he was experiencing the same feeling. “Haxus.” He took two steps back, eyes narrowing. “Stay where you are.”

You narrowed your eyes right back at him. “Why?”

He was breathing very slowly as he plucked the scanner from his belt and ran it over you again. You glanced at the door but it was still locked. The thing beeped a few times and he gave you an uneasy look. “That can’t be right.”

“What?” The adrenaline in your system was going stale and you were starting to get a headache. “Did it tell you you’re a dick? Because I’d agree with it.”

He gave you a flat look. “Silence. Take one step forward.”

You might have resisted if you didn’t see his hand move toward one of the mysterious bumps on his belt when you hesitated. You’d been zapped by one of the droids for insubordination earlier and it had not been pleasant. You took a step forward. He held the device out at his full and not inconsiderable arm’s length to scan you again. You watched him steadily as you pushed the seams together. Thankfully the suit bonded to itself again fairly easily and soon you had it done right up to the neck. 

The Galra said something softly that you didn’t understand but the way he tapped aggressively at the machine made you think it might have been a swear. You crossed your arms. He glared at you then glanced at the door. “Guards!” The door swished open and two drones stepped in. “Bring her,” he flipped a hand at you. There was nowhere to run and the drones caught you in moments. They held your arms in uncomfortably tight metal grips as you were forced to trot down the hall after him. He led the lot of you to another bare, unfriendly room with a table standing in the middle and monitors on consoles arranged in a loose oval around it. 

You took one look at the solid metal tabletop and went completely limp. It didn’t help. You just got dragged over the threshold and tossed up onto it like a sack of potatoes. When you immediately tried to scramble off one of the drones grabbed your wrists and yanked them back so you had to stay perched on the edge. You took a moment to thank every deity you knew of that he didn’t drag you down onto the table. You didn’t think you could keep calm if that happened. Every old alien horror you’d ever seen or read was playing in the back of your head.

“Be still!” The Galra snapped. You were. This was bad enough. A tiny robot flew up in front of you and began a more thorough scan. As it hovered up and down data began to flicker across the screens and the Galra tapped at one console rather frantically. Finally the little thing beeped and flew away to store itself in a cubbyhole. The Galra braced his hands on the edge of a console and leaned over it, body language shouting discomfort.

“What’s wrong?” You finally asked, unable to keep your curiosity in check.

He stood and gave you a searching look. You just stared back at him. He frowned deeply. “You are wrong. You should not be able to do this.”

You gave him a considering look as you replayed his actions in your head. “Oh? Did we find your weakness while we were looking for mine?” you sneered. It was a mistake. He was on you in a second and with your wrists restrained there was nothing you could do as he grabbed you by the shoulders. 

“You-” He let you go suddenly like you’d scorched him and stepped back. He turned away. “Take her back to her cell.”

The droids hauled you off the table and down the hall. Before the door swished shut you caught a glimpse of him standing with his head down and his hand over his face. Well. Maybe you weren’t entirely powerless after all. You worried your lip between your teeth. Although, he did seem highly unstable. You might not see anything that wasn’t a drone ever again. As you were tumbled back into your cell you turned these new revelations over in your head. There were humans here. They weren’t prisoners. Maybe there was a chance at hope after all.

 

* * *

 

It was a while before you saw anyone. The drones brought food at long intervals and you slept fitfully in between their visits. You spent a lot of time staring at the wall across from your cell. You heard other prisoners coming and going, always ‘escorted’ by drones but none came for you. No swift end in the Colosseum yet then. After seven meals you were curled up with your head on your arms mumbling the lyrics to songs you only half remembered and tapping your toes in time. Despair was a looming pit just behind you and if you didn’t distract yourself you were sure you would be swallowed forever. You never could have imagined that being trapped with your own brain would be so much worse than being actively threatened. 

When the door swished open you could barely bring yourself to lift your head and squint into the light. The tall Galra, Haxus, was standing in the opening. You watched him silently. He stepped into the cell — all composure and poise — and looked down at you haughtily, “Prisoner.”

“Haxus,” you said, and he flinched. If you hadn’t been so focused on him you might have missed it but he did, jerking away ever so slightly. You hid a grim smile behind your arm. He hadn’t meant to tell you his name, then. “Have you solved my mystery?”

“I believe I am close.” He motioned with his hand and the scanner bot zoomed in to examine you again.

You sighed and rested your chin on your arms as you watched the little bot run its triangle of red light over you. “And?”

There was a beep and a series of clicks as he poked away at some sort of handheld device. You waited, watching passively until he growled softly and snapped the device back onto his belt roughly. He hauled you up by the scruff of your jumpsuit and you yelped. He just stared at you, eyes narrowed as you dangled in front of him. You kicked at him but he dropped you as soon as you’d started the movement and you ended up stumbling badly as you tried to find your footing.

“Ow...” You straightened slowly and glared at him. “Look. I’m not exactly sure what the hell I’m doing to piss you off but I promise it’s not on purpose.”

“Aren’t you?” He crowded you back until you were up against the wall again. “Are you positive?”

You looked up into his narrowed yellow eyes defiantly. “Yes. Though if I knew what it was I probably would be.” A heavy hand landed on your shoulder and pushed you back into the hard wall. Your heart hammered in your chest. Maybe this was it. Maybe he was going to kill you.

A small smile twisted the end of his mouth. “How reassuring.” He leaned in and took a deep breath followed by a soft curse as he jerked away. You couldn’t stop a tiny smirk. He nearly smacked it off of your face — raising his hand as anger momentarily twisted his face — but seemed to think better of touching you again and turned away to pace instead.

You watched him for a moment then, emboldened by his previous aborted attempts to hurt you, asked softly, “So why are you still here if I bother you so much?”

He stopped in his tracks and glared at you for a very long time. Unable to really do anything else you just stared back. His ears twitched once, in annoyance perhaps, and he opened his mouth-.

“Haxus,” a stern voice spoke from somewhere on his uniform.

He frowned as he tapped his belt. “I shall be there momentarily, commander.” He turned and left without a word. You moved to the sealed door to watch through the tiny window as he strode down the hall. When he was gone and the guards had resumed their normal patterns you went back to the corner to curl up and try to sleep again, wondering if he’d be back.

 

* * *

 

“Wake up,” a smooth voice snapped in annoyance. You flailed out before you were even fully awake, smacking at the form that leaned over you as you flinched away. Your feeble hits were blocked with little effort and a strong hand closed over one of your wrists. By the time he yanked you to your feet you were coherent enough to be terrified.

“Calm yourself,” Haxus growled as he let you go.

You gulped down a breath. Okay. You could calm down. “You’re back.”

“Yes,” judging from the sarcastic lilt to his tone he was at all not pleased about it, “I am. Follow me.”

“Okay,” you said slowly as he walked out the open door to your cell. “Where are we going?”

“Silence.”

You shut your mouth and followed. Maybe it was finally your turn to go to the fights. Or maybe he’d decided to get rid of you. You were heading down the hall that led to the examination room; maybe there were worse things that could happen to you. You looked around to see if there was any chance of escape but there was a droid following you at a distance and more stationed at most of the corners. No go then. If you refused you’d just get dragged again. You scurried up behind Haxus until his broad back nearly filled your field of vision. “Haxus?” You whispered in your tiniest voice. He let out a long-suffering sigh and stopped to turn and face you. You stopped as well, hopefully that an explanation might be forthcoming. 

His hand shot out and grabbed you roughly by the back of your neck. “I said silence!” he hissed as he began hauling you down the hall beside him. His claws dug into your skin cruelly even through the suit. You winced but held back both your whimpers and your curses as he pulled you through a door. As soon as it had swished closed he shoved you away from him and once again you ended up sprawled the floor. “Foolish,” he snapped at you. “When I give you an order you _will_ obey me. _Especially_ when it is given in public.” 

The rage twisting his face turned your stomach to ice and you nodded dumbly at him. “Do you understand?” he snapped.

“Yes,” you told him in a shaky voice.

“Yes, what?” he snarled, pacing forward until you had to tilt your head back to look up at his looming form.

“Yes, sir?” you tried, uncertain what he wanted from you.

“Better.” He crouched down in front of you. “If you will not obey me you will be punished.”

You nodded. He watched you for a few moments then stretched out a hand and very, very gently brushed the pads of his fingertips over your cheek. “If you do obey I shall reward you.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “What do you mean by ‘reward’?”

That slow smile was back suddenly. “You will have to find that out for yourself.”

You frowned harder. “So why did you come back?” You looked around. The room you were in was smaller than the examination room, and furnished with a couch and a few chairs and tables with various bits of technology scattered across them. “Where are we?”

“My quarters,” he replied calmly as he stood again, ignoring the other question.

You frowned harder. “I'm not going to obey you if you're thinking of making me a sex slave or anything weird like that.”

His ears went flat. “What do you take me for? A Halinian? No Galra in his right mind would indulge in that base sort of behaviour.”

You blinked. “Really?”

“Those kept for pleasure by Galra are kept willingly.” That raised some red flags. Wouldn't a lot of people rather have sex than die in a pit? He walked away as you were mulling that over then returned with two glasses of liquid that he placed on the low table. He sat on the sofa, back straight and long legs at a relaxed angle but with his feet still planted firmly enough that he could move quickly if he had to. “Come, sit.”

You hesitantly climbed to your feet and made your way over to him. He motioned to the other half of the sofa. You sat slowly, cramming yourself into the furthest corner from him with your feet tucked up under you in case you needed to launch yourself away. You kept your eyes on him the whole time.

“I am not planning to hurt you. This is my private space and you may speak freely to me here.” He gestured to the cups. “Select one.”

You eyed him but reached out and took one of the cups. He wasn't asking you for anything you didn’t think you could give him regarding humanity but after your imprisonment this felt very much like a trap. You watched him until he took the other and drank some before you tried a small sip. It seared your mouth. It was a struggle not to spit it out as it burned over your tongue and down your throat. You eyed the pale liquid for a moment then turned your baleful gaze on Haxus who was very clearly not trying to hide his amusement at all. “What the hell is this?” you asked shortly.

“It is a drink,” he replied cryptically. “Is it to your taste?”

You tried another sip. It burned just as hot but at least this time you were ready for it. You stuck out your tongue after you’d swallowed and breathed out the fumes. “It will do. I guess.”

He finished his glass and leaned back, spreading his arms out across the back of the sofa. You watched him regard you as you cradled the cup between your hands. You took one more small sip then moved to set it on the table. You hadn't had a lot to eat and getting drunk with someone who couldn't stay away didn't sound like a good idea. Haxus’ eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't say anything. You didn't really care if you were impolite. 

“Give me your hand,” he told you shortly. You shook your head and tucked them both up against your chest. He frowned and reached over to easily peel one away. “I have told you that I am not planning to hurt you.”

“That doesn't mean you won't,” you pointed out, keeping your arm a little stiff. Also it doesn't mean that you might not by accident. You're not a friendly,” your words came out just a little too fast and you were sure he must be able to feel your pulse hammering in your wrist.

He examined your hand as you spoke. “This is true.” He bent his head to press his nose to your wrist, inhaling deeply. “But I am not offering you an alternative.”

You shivered and watched as he closed his eyes and inhaled again. “Exquisite…” but when his tongue flicked out to rasp against your skin you jerked your hand back. His eyes opened slowly and he gave you an annoyed look.

You pushed your hands between your thighs and closed your legs tight on them. “Pervert.”

“Does your species not believe in relations with other races then?” His tone was only mildly interested.

You blushed. Humans would probably fuck anything and the machine they flew in on. “No…” you answered finally, “But you're a cat.”

He tilted his head just slightly. “Am I indeed? And what is a cat?”

“Something that lives on my planet,” you mumbled. “It doesn't matter.”

“Come closer,” he coaxed gently. “I will not hurt you.”

You shook your head. “I'm fine here.”

“Then you have no curiosity about me, scientist?” He lounged back, clearly designing his body language to be as non-threatening as possible. “No interest in examining a new species?” You were interested, very much so, but were not at all sure this was the time or place. Or situation. He didn't move toward you though, just stayed where he was and watched you with lazy interest. 

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” you told him slowly.

“Oh?” He stretched out a hand toward you, palm up. “You may not get another chance.” 

You tentatively reached out and touched it, lured by permission to explore the claws and the fine, sleek fur that covered all of his skin except for the thickened pads of his fingers and palm. He didn’t move so you slid your fingertips over his hand, noting how the claws were not retractable and resembled nothing more than very thick fingernails. Intriguingly, under the strange exterior what you could feel of his muscle and bone structure seemed almost identical to yours.

When you lightly gripped his wrist to try and bring his hand closer his fingers closed on yours and he yanked you toward him, turning you so you slid into his lap. You stiffened. His thighs were hard underneath you but you could feel his warmth right through your clothing. He set a firm hand on your waist to hold you but otherwise only watched you. You could see his nostrils flare as he breathed deeply.

You took a breath of your own and stared at him flatly. “What do you want from me.”

He made a low humming noise. “What do you think?”

You sat stiffly in his lap. “I think you want to...” you trailed off, not quite brave enough to say what you really thought. “Anyway, I’m trapped so there’s not a lot I can do about whatever it is.”

“No, there’s not,” he agreed calmly.

“I don’t understand why you’re trying so hard to win me over instead of just taking what you want.”

“I told you earlier. If I want you you will come willingly to me, one way or another.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Is that so. Gonna drug me? Threaten?”

“I was thinking more along the lines of coercion...” Rough fingertips smoothed over your jaw and he drew your head down so he could nuzzle the side of your neck.

You braced your hands on his chest and pushed. “I don’t think so.”

His breath was heavy and hot against your skin. “Let me kiss you. If you still deny me after that I will listen. For today.” You shook your head but he turned your face back to his. “One kiss and a denial will earn you freedom from me for the rest of the day,” he promised, just the hint of a growl in his voice.

You bit your lip, stomach twisted with fear and uncertainty and a little bit of curiosity. Was he really that arrogant? He ran the pad of his thumb over your lower lip, easing it out of your teeth. “You will lose nothing but a little time.”

He had a point. Kind of. One alien kiss probably wouldn’t end your world. Especially if he would really leave you alone. Even if it was only for one day. You sighed and closed your eyes. 

His hand coaxed you forward until warm lips were pressed against yours. His tongue was a little rough but not unpleasant as it slid into your mouth. You let him explore but when you didn’t respond he became more insistent, pressing your mouths together harder until he coaxed you into kissing him back. Your world narrowed down to heat and sensation and when a traitorous little moan found its way up your throat you jerked back. He rested his forehead on yours and sighed softly against your lips. You were breathing harder than you wanted to be and tried to calm yourself as you opened your eyes and sat back. He smiled that stupid, sly smile at you but you could see his chest heaving just as hard as yours. You looked away. You hadn’t been kissed in a long time. That was it. You were just starved for touch. Any touch.

“Well?” he asked in a low, soft tone. “How was it?”

“I still don’t want to be a sex slave,” you mumbled as you stared at an empty wall.

“That is not the decision I’m asking you to make. One day. One afternoon of mutual pleasure. A brief reprieve from your cell and then I will be able to leave you alone.” His hand stroked over your suited side sparking little, unwanted shocks of anticipation through your system and you frowned. 

“Reminding me I’m a prisoner is not a good way to get me in the mood,” you told him flatly.

“Let me try something else then,” he smiled as he drew your face toward his again. You could feel evidence of his rising interest where the outside of your thigh pressed gently against his hips. Humanoid enough then.

“I’m not going to catch some weird space disease from you? Or end up pregnant with kittens?” you asked, resisting a little. 

Haxus snorted. “No. Do we look so primitive?”

You nodded once. “Fine. Once. I want a promise you won’t hurt me. And I want a sample of your fur afterwards.” Maybe if you got this over with and he left you alone things would just be horrible, not horrible and confusing. Plus, you lied to yourself, the chance to explore the intimate customs of another culture was hard to pass up...

“As you wish,” his voice was amused but he wasted no time as his lips found yours again. This time you let your hands tentatively slide up over his wide shoulders as he kissed you thoroughly enough to leave you panting softly when he pulled back. He looked you over and made a thoughtful noise then placed both hands on your waist and lifted you easily, turning you to straddle his lap. You squeaked but he ignored you, pressing a surprisingly gentle hand to the middle of your back to urge you closer. He pulled your hips tight against his and now you could definitely feel his erection pressed against you. His mouth found your neck again and in between kisses sharp teeth grazed lightly at your skin. You took a deep breath and brushed your cheek against the top of his head. He was so soft. The crest was a little coarser than the rest but still felt nice against your skin.

“What about me smells so good?” you asked softly as he began undoing your suit with one hand, trying to distract yourself from wondering exactly how much of him was going to be different.

He inhaled and the hand on your back tightened just enough that you could feel the tip of each claw. “Everything. Your skin, your sweat, your fear, your arousal...” 

You let out a gasp as his tongue rasped over the hollow of your throat. “Haxus?”

“Yes?” he growled as he nuzzled into your bare skin.

“What if I change my mind?” you asked softly. 

“You won’t.” He didn’t even lift his head.

You let out a little huff that wasn’t quite a laugh. “Yeah. Okay.”

He peeled the front of your suit back and buried his face between your breasts. He let out a long ragged sigh then inhaled again. As he breathed you in he began rocking his hips up against yours in tiny motions and you let out a soft sigh of your own as you moved back against him. He paused for just long enough to sit back and pull off his chest armour before returning his mouth to your skin. You let out a little gasp as he drew his tongue over a nipple. The rough texture felt better than you’d expected. Much better. “Touch me,” he murmured to you as his free hand slid up to cup your other breast.

You slid your hands over his suit, exploring the fine seams and junctions. He made an annoyed sound and let you go for just a moment as he reached up to touch his shoulder. The entire torso section peeled away in strips. He had a lovely body. Still that strange purple colour and covered in the same sleek, dense fur as his face and hands but under that he was all well-defined muscle. You ran your hands down his sides, letting yours fingers explore the planes and dips of him. He let out a little rumbling noise that sounded almost like a purr as you caressed him. You couldn’t stop a small, surprised laugh.

His hand tightened on your back again. “What amuses you?”

“Nothing,” you told him, biting your lip as he returned to sucking on your breast. “Mm, nothing at all.”

He pulled his mouth away with a soft, obscene-sounding pop and, sliding his hands up your sides, lay you gently down on the couch before crawling over you. Your anxiety spiked again without the distraction of his touch and you squirmed a little as he began peeling back the rest of your jumpsuit. 

“Be still,” he ordered, placing a restraining hand just below your breasts. He lowered his head, kissing and licking his way over each bit of skin he revealed until he reached the beginnings of the hair between your legs. He looked up at you then and the heat in his strange eyes made you flush. “You failed to mention you had more hair down here.”

You might have protested if he’d given you time. Instead he pushed his face between your legs as he nearly tore the rest of the jumpsuit off of you. You squeaked again but he was busy smelling so instead you just covered your face with your hands. Warm hands slid up your thighs, forcing them apart as he readjusted both of you until he was kneeling between your legs. He swung one over his shoulder as he explored you with lips and tongue. When his tongue licked between your folds you let out a gasp. He spread you wide open with two fingers and went to work exploring every crevice. You pressed your hands harder against your face and bit back a moan when that lovely, textured smoothness was dragged over your clit in a long stroke. At the noise his hot breath withdrew from your sensitive flesh and you whimpered at the loss. 

“You are not watching,” he chided you gently. His voice was deeper than it had been before.

You peeled your hands away and looked down your body. His yellow eyes narrowed a little, pleased at your quick obedience perhaps. He held your gaze as he lowered his head again. You felt your stomach flip with nerves but then the heat of his mouth was on you and you couldn’t stop the tiny gasps and moans that poured from your mouth as he worked your clit with his tongue and lips.

“Oh, fuck me…” you murmured to yourself helplessly as you watched him eat you out.

“Patience,” he paused in his ministrations to murmur back, nuzzling the inside of your thigh as he spoke, “I will.” He slid his hands under your ass and pulled you up to give himself better access as his tongue dove back between your folds. When he fastened his lips around your clit and sucked you thought your heart might stop. Heat was pooling low in your stomach and you had to take hold of the couch cushion underneath you to stop yourself from grabbing his head. He squeezed your ass and you let your head fall back as your legs begin to tremble in time with the press of his tongue against you. “Haxus,” you gasped as he worked his tongue inside you. “Haxus — ah — I’m getting close...”

He pulled back, licking his lips, and let go of you. He leaned forward, letting the leg still hooked over his shoulder slide off as he moved in close enough to kiss you. He stopped there, braced on one hand by your head, and you could see that the superfine fur around his mouth was dark with your juices. You watched him as he regarded you calmly. “Do you wish to stop?”

You gaped at him. “Do I-? No! No I do not!”

“You mentioned earlier that you might.” He smirked. “What would you like to do?”

You sucked in an annoyed breath. “I want you to fuck me. Please. _Now._ ”

He laughed softly and kissed you. This time he took things slow and drew out the kiss until you had to push him back and gasp for air. He kissed along your jaw to your ear and breathed, “Undress me.”

You shivered as his breath tickled your ear and placed your hands on his side, stroking the skin there before you slid your hands down to the waist of his jumpsuit. You pushed it off slowly, exploring by touch as he mouthed at the side of your neck. When you’d peeled it down over his very firm ass you slid a hand around to the front, a little apprehensive about what you would find. But your fingers encountered the soft, taut skin of what definitely felt like a hard cock to your hand. Large, but not too large as you slid your fingers around it. He let out a harsh breath and you gave him a slow, experimental tug. He groaned and buried his face in the junction of your neck. You nuzzled him as you drew your fingers over the tip, pressing gently where you found the wetness of precome leaking from the tip.

“Ha...” he breathed out. Then, as you pressed a little harder, “Yes...”

You slid your fingers between your own legs to slick them up then wrapped them around his cock and gave it a slightly harder tug. He shuddered and his free hand found your waist, fingers digging in until it was almost painful. You pulled at his hip with your free hand as you worked him slowly over, urging him toward you. “Fuck me, Haxus? Please?”

He moved his hips forward and let you guide him into you. You sighed and let your eyes drift closed as he filled you. He let out a low groan and pressed forward until his hips were flush with yours. You wrapped your legs around him to keep him there and rocked up against him. He kissed you again as he drew back a little and thrust in shallowly. You moaned into his mouth and he began to move in a slow rhythm. He pulled back and nipped at the tip of your nose. You opened your eyes to see him staring down at you. “Look at me,” he growled softly, “when I am fucking you.”

You nodded and reached up to wrap your arms loosely around his neck. He began to move faster and you held his gaze. A brief flash of embarrassment twisted your stomach as you groaned out loud, unable to hold back as he thrust into you. The noise only seemed to spur him on though and the hand on your waist tightened as he pounded into you. You clenched your legs around him as they began to tremble with little shocks of pleasure. He shifted his weight to a better angle and began slamming his hips into you. You gasped and arched against him, digging your fingers into his shoulders as the liquid weight of orgasm surged in your core. He hissed and lowered his head to bite your neck and then you were coming. Pleasure rolled you under in wave after wave. He didn’t stop moving and you clung to him and babbled his name in his ear until his thrusts became irregular and he groaned into your skin, body shuddering against you. You ran your hands over him as he trembled, caressing and stroking until he pulled out and sank down beside you, almost pushing you off the couch with his bulk. As you teetered on the edge his arms wrapped you tight and gathered you safely against his chest where you relaxed into his warmth. 

Neither of you said anything for a long time and you were beginning to doze off when he moved. He sat up, maneuvering around you until he could stand. You sighed, certain that this meant to were about to be dismissed, but he bent and lifted you in his arms instead. You made a sleepy, questioning noise as he carried you into another room. “I told you I would reward you if you obeyed,” he murmured into your ear as he lay you down in a very comfortable bed. 

“I missed beds,” you said drowsily as he settled in behind you and pulled you close, spooning you.

“Go to sleep,” he told you as he nuzzled into your hair and took a deep breath. His hands roamed lazily over your stomach and chest.

You closed your eyes. “Do I still smell so good?”

“Better,” he replied in a satisfied growl, “You smell of me now as well.”

You laughed softly. “Pervert,” you murmured although there was no venom to the word this time. He shushed you and you relaxed against him and let yourself drift off.

 

* * *

 

When you woke you were alone. Your jumpsuit was folded neatly over the back of a chair that was placed precisely in front of a pristine desk. You dressed and, when no one came, began to explore the room. All of the cupboards and drawers were locked. The door was locked too when you tried it. There was another, thinner, door but it only led to a bathroom. You made use of the facilities and when a little time had passed dared to explore the thing that looked like a shower. It did turn out to be a shower, of some sort, and it worked for you when you tried the different buttons. So you stripped out of your jumpsuit and washed yourself quickly. There were no towels but you found a blow-dry setting which was quite fun. When you were dry you put your suit on again — marvelling at how it didn’t seem to feel dirty at all — and went back to bed. If you were going to be stuck here you were going to enjoy it. This was way nicer than your cell. You flopped back and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

The door beeping as it was unlocked woke you. You sat up and rubbed your face as Haxus came in. He waited until the door had shut behind him before he walked forward. You slid off the bed and stood to meet him, not wanting to give any ground now that you were most definitely back on captor-prisoner terms again. “Haxus,” you said softly.

He stopped right in front of you and stared down at you. His nostrils flared as his glowing eyes narrowed. “You don’t smell right.”

You blinked. “I took a shower?”

“Did you now.” He bent and cupped your cheek in one hand, tilting your head so he could stick his face in the juncture of your neck. He breathed deeply.

You didn’t resist but had to ask, “I thought you said you were going to be done after you’d had me.”

He straightened. “I thought so as well.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Our arrangement was for one day.”

“Yes,” he agreed although you could feel his tension in the hand that still rested on your cheek. 

“I need my fur sample and then I need to go back to my cell.” 

Sharp nails grazed the back of your neck as his hand tightened. “I have obtained permission for further... research. On the peculiar pheromones of mature females of your species.”

You raised an eyebrow. “Are you asking me to stay? Or telling me.”

He sighed and you couldn’t read the emotions that flickered across his face. Finally he managed a soft, “Would you stay?”

You considered that. Was it too slippery of a slope? The potential information payout could be worth it — banking on the slim as hell hope that you might be able to escape one day, anyway. In addition his bed beat out your cell floor by a mile and offered better chances of survival than an arena. The sex certainly hadn’t been bad. Willingly indeed. You looked up at him and studied his face. Was that worry that slid from his face like water as the tension around his eyes relaxed into cool curiosity? 

You held up your fingers as you counted them off. “One; if I tell you no you will listen, two; if you hurt me I will fight you for the rest of my stay, and three; I won’t tell you any more than I have already.” You hesitated then put up a fourth finger, voice softening as you said words you weren’t sure should be leaving your head, “And... I’ll warn you right now that I will not be content as your toy forever.”

The small smile he gave you was pointed. “Understood. You stay on the condition that you remember that these are my quarters and that you obey my orders implicitly outside of them.”

“And inside them?”

The end of his mouth curved a little into a sort of true smile. “That may be up for discussion on occasion.” 

“Deal,” you told him and held your hand out to shake. Instead he bent down and tilted your face up to kiss you. He stroked your cheek lightly as his lips pressed against yours. You didn’t fight the heat that suffused you as he took you over with gentle insistence until you ran out of air and had to reluctantly pull back to gulp some down. He nuzzled into your hair and breathed deeply. 

“So, what’s wrong with my scent?” you asked him, still curious, when you’d pulled yourself together enough to speak.

He drew back and the smile he gave you was almost predatory. “You don’t smell like me.”

A small, traitorous thrill shot through your chest. “Oh.”

He backed you up against the bed and purred, “We should fix that.”

As your pulse began to thunder you knew in your heart that this had been a mistake but also that it was too late. Strangely you weren’t entirely sure you cared just now. You shivered as his claws dug into your suit over your hips and tilted your head back. He took the invitation, pressing his lips to your throat. He breathed what sounded like your name against your skin and you went still. “Haxus? What was that?”

“It was in your file.” He licked the hollow of your throat then said it again, slowly, like he was savouring the taste of the foreign syllables tumbling over his tongue. 

You laughed softly. “Just the first part is fine.”

He nipped the skin over your collarbone lightly then sucked at it until your laughter turned to a quiet moan. You could hear a smile in his voice as he said, “I told you you would come to me willingly.”

You slid a hand around the back of his head and scratched lightly at his scalp with your blunt nails until he let out a rumbling groan. “Don’t push your luck, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://wingedmermaid.tumblr.com).


End file.
